


A Destiel Pentalogy

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas-sexual Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Gay Sex, Men of Letters Bunker, stophurtingcas2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done (belatedly) for the stophurtingcas2k15 challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One – The Barn

Thing is, Dean Winchester hardly ever thought of angels before Castiel – Cas – came into his life. On the few occasions he did, it was that they were the sort of fluffy white-winged messengers of God, blazing glory around them and generally the good guys.

And then the Angel of Thursday walked into that barn, and turned every one of Dean's preconceptions on its head.

Cas was cold, terrifying and – yup, Dean would have to use the word here – scary. A robot, he had thought later when his wits returned from hiding, but when those blue eyes stared into his, Dean Winchester had actually been scared. Never mind the fact that Cas looked nothing like an angel; Dean felt he was right in referring to him as the holy tax accountant. And the hair – what a mess!

“I'm the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition.”

And Dean had stuck a knife into him. Which, looking back, was probably not the best way to start what would become the main relationship of his life after his brother.

Cas had looked at him curiously, wrenched the knife out and told him “we need to talk”. The voice was probably the only thing that tallied with Dean's few preconceptions; low and gravelly, like whiskey over ice. 

Thing was, Dean Winchester was very much his own man, a guy always in command of things. But Cas? Cas was a supernatural being who could smite him into nothingness with just a twitch of his eyebrow, and that irritated the hunter. Angels were supposed to be the good guys, on the same side as Dean against the demons he spent his life battling, but Cas.... Cas was like on a third side, totally cut off from all emotion, wearing poor Jimmy Novak's body and looking damned sexy in......

Dean blinked. Huh?

Oh fuck!


	2. Two – The Trench Coat

Until that business with Metadouche, Dean was not really a fan of the trench coat. Especially the first time Cas had been lost to him, and the original coat was all that Dean had had left of the angel. Sitting in a corner of his house and crying whilst hugging the damned thing – the hunter had never been lower, and that included Purgatory. But then the angels had fallen, and Cas had found his way to the Bunker wearing normal clothes, and......

Dean sighed at the memory. The coat had, he realized now, acted as some sort of barrier to his feelings, making Cas look less appealing. But once he was showered and, worse, dressed in Dean's clothes – hot damn, but the ex-angel looked good! The hunter was suspicious that Gadreel, hiding out in Sam's body, must have sensed his reactions, and that was one reason why he insisted Cas leave the Bunker. Driving him away..... another bad memory. Dean shuddered.

Having Cas unprotected many hours away from the Bunker had driven Dean mad, even more so when he found how Gadreel had tricked him. Yet the angel seemed to have some sort of personality thing that made people (not just people called Dean) turn to him; the other angel had changed sides and ultimately given his life for Cas, and Dean had never been gladder to have the little scruff back at the Bunker where he could keep an eye on him. 

Thing was, Cas was a fully mojo'ed up angel again now, and could bat away in the blink of an eye. But for the first time in his life, Dean was actually beginning to come to terms with the fact that Cas would always come back to him. 

Why him? Dean was nothing special. True, he did what little he could to keep humanity safe, he took sex and money as rewards when offered, but he was no catch, and the chances of his reaching old bones were slim to none. Yet despite all they did to each other, Cas kept coming back to him. Balthazar, whom Dean missed not at all, had typically hit the nail on the head by remarking that he was not the other angel, the one in love with Dean.

Did Cas love him? In the early days following their meeting in the barn, Dean had thought Cas a cold fish. Angels were junkless, he had sneered, cold and unfeeling, doing what God told them without even questioning whether it was right or wrong. But he knew that Cas had changed over the years, becoming more human (literally on more than one occasion) as he spent time with the brothers. Could angels develop feelings? Even for him?

Unwittingly, the hunter thought back to seeing Cas covered in all those bees. Nope, definitely not junkless!

If put back on the rack for long enough, Dean might have eventually admitted that he had read some of those god-awful stories about them all on the Net, especially the ones featuring him and Cas. One odd term had stuck in his mind like a chestnut burr, from a story that described a Dean who was only into women, but discovered that he was also 'Cas-sexual'. Dean felt nothing for men at all – he could not see what women saw in some of the top stars of Hollywood – but he felt something for the angel. Love? Maybe.


	3. Three – Mad About The Boy

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Shield of God, Angel of Thursday, seraph first class, had a problem. To wit, one Dean Winchester.

One of the many aspects of his father was that of the old unnamed god of fate, the element of chance that could throw even the most carefully laid plans of Heaven into total disarray, and often did so. This of course was one of the reasons his Father had created the Earth in the first place; to have a place where miniature primitive versions of Himself could be subject to the whims of an uncertain world.

In his rare, quieter moments, Castiel sometimes wondered how humanity would feel about knowing their entire existence arose out of boredom and a desire by those in charge to play simulation games. He suspected they would not be all that happy.

The thing was, even when allowing for random chance, Heaven did not like it when people did not act the way they should. It was like telling a character on the screen to do A, and instead they went and did B, which led to a whole alphabet of consequences all the way through to Z. And few humans were better at monumentally stuffing things up as Dean Winchester.

Castiel had never been meant to meet Dean. But as usual Heaven's plans did not work out as planned (when did they ever?), and Castiel had ended up being drafted into the rescue party at the last minute. As a scholar more than a fighter he had been reluctant, but duty was duty, and he had duly entered the fight, battling his way through Hell's manifold defenses until he reached Dean.

Dean Winchester. Despite being broken by his time in Hell, his soul still shone defiantly, flashing any demon who got too close into dust. Castiel had not been nervous – he was a seraph, after all – but he knew the power of the human soul, and that even he was not immune from it. He had approached carefully, and he had known the precise instant that the soul had detected his presence. He had braced himself....

... And Dean's soul had reached for him. 

For possibly the first time in his millions of years of existence, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Shield of God, Angel of Thursday, seraph first class, knew he was in deep trouble.


	4. Four – Playtime

There were certain advantages to being an angel, even one with weakened grace, and Castiel was not above using them when needed. The atmosphere in the car was, to put it bluntly, awkward. Dean gripped the steering wheel more tightly than usual, and Castiel hoped that, for once, his younger brother would refrain from teasing him. Sam did look back at the angel one time and opened his mouth, but Castiel shot him a look that said quite clearly what would happen if he said anything to annoy Dean, and the younger Winchester shut his mouth quickly.

His smirk was annoying, though. Castiel added a few bedbugs to Sam's bed for the evening ahead.

Back at the Bunker, Sam at least had the decency to grab a sandwich and head to his room, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. The hunter still looked annoyed.

“Sorry, you had to see that, Cas”, Dean muttered, looking anywhere but at the angel.

Castiel knew what he was referring to, but decided to play dumb.

“Sorry about what, Dean?” he asked, sounding confused.

Dean seemed to find a spot on the wall by the bookcase fascinating, for some reason.

“That dumb play”, he muttered. “Those girls making it.... you know.”

Castiel knew.

“No”, he said guilelessly. “Making what, Dean?”

“Making it seem like me and you..... you know.” Now Dean was looking at the table decoration as if he might make it combust if he stared hard enough.

“Me and you?” Castiel asked. “Ah, I see. You are uncomfortable in their suggesting that our relationship is in some way unprofessional?”

His wordiness brought a smile out of the hunter.

“Way to put it into words, Cas!” he grinned. “Yeah. Unprofessional.”

“And that we engage in sexual congress whilst we are not hunting?”

That wiped the smile right off the hunter's face.

“Yeah!” he said, his voice almost an octave higher than normal.

“Do you wish to engage in sexual congress with me, Dean?” Castiel asked flatly. Dean was off-balance just now, and his defenses were weakened. It was a good time to ask.

The hunter stared back at him, his lip quivering slightly. Castiel could see him fighting with himself, and the precise moment that one side won out.

“Yeah”, he said quietly, looking somewhere around Cas' neck.

“Then may I suggest that we adjourn this discussion to your bedroom, and continue it there?” Castiel said primly. 

Dean grinned wolfishly.

"Oh yeah!"


	5. Five – Parallel

“Dean”, Cas said one evening as they lay together after coupling.

“Yeah?” the hunter sighed. Cas had been more energetic of late, and the hunter was exhausted. Though he had laughed when Sam had told him that he was moving his bedroom to the other end of the Bunker to escape their love-making. Neither of them was exactly quiet.

“Why are you following the web page of some actor?”

Dean blushed guiltily. Damned mind-reading angels. It was a rare downside when set against being wrapped in black wings, zero refractory time, amazing flexibility, and that thing Cas did with his.....

“Dean!”

The hunter sighed.

“Remember that time we got sent through to that other universe, where we were all stars in a TV show?”

“Yes”, Cas said cautiously. “You were played by a Mr. Jensen Ackles, and I by a Mr. Misha Collins. Both happily married men, if I recall.”

“Not as happy as I am when you do that thing with....”

“Honestly, Dean! Focus!”

“Sorry”, Dean said. “Well, I got to following the guy that was you to see how he was doing.”

He knew even in the dark that Castiel was frowning.

“Why?” the angel asked.

“It's complicated”, Dean said defensively.

“Then un-complicate it for me”, Cas said patiently.

“It's just..... he's such a great guy”, Dean said, feeling awkward. “It's not just that physically he looks like you, and you're so hot, and I really.....”

“Dean!”

“Can't blame a girl for trying!” Dean huffed. “He's just.... well, a good guy. He's like you in a lot of ways, you as an angel should be. He brings happiness to so many people, and yet there are some out there who actually hate him. People are weird.”

“In a world of some seven billion people, there will always be a number of rotten apples”, Cas said. “And I should point out that we do differ in two very important ways.”

“What?” Dean asked. 

“One”, Cas said, “I am actually an angel, whereas he just acts like one. And two, whilst I think bringing happiness to the general population is a good thing, I am devoted to bringing happiness to just one person in particular.”

Dean's eyes widened when he realized just where Cas' hand had been heading. It was going to be a rough night.....


End file.
